


Breakfast

by fandomsandanythingelse



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Food, Human, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, human!AU, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: Roman wakes up early and decides to make breakfast for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Royality - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Breakfast

It wasn’t often that Roman woke up before Patton, but considering that he had today, he wanted to do something sweet for his fiancee.

Roman got out of bed as quietly as he could, then headed to the kitchen. He wasn’t all that good a cook when it came to a lot of things, but the one thing he could really brag about was his French toast.

He pulled his phone out and turned on a playlist of his and Patton’s favorite love songs, then got started on the egg mixture.

He was just starting to put the soaked bread in the pan when he heard a soft, “Roman? What’s going on?”

Roman looked up and saw Patton, his hair all mussed up, and rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

“Hey sweetheart,” Roman said. He glanced at the pan, but walked over to Patton. “Just go back to bed, I’ll be in soon.”

“You were gone, and I got worried.”

“I’m fine, love.” Roman kissed Patton’s forehead.

“Are you making french toast?” Patton asked, seeming to perk up a little as the smell hit him.

“It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Can I help?”

Roman silently cursed the fact that he couldn’t resist Patton’s puppy dog eyes. “Yeah, of course.”

Patton grinned, and the next fifteen minutes or so were filled with them working together to make breakfast and sharing soft kisses.

They plated up and went to sit back in their bed. Roman kissed Patton’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Patton said with a soft smile.


End file.
